The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an alignment system within an augmentor section therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust. Downstream of the turbine section, an augmentor section, or “afterburner”, is operable to selectively increase the thrust. The increase in thrust is produced when oxygen contained within the core gas flow of the engine downstream of the turbine section is injected with fuel and burned to generate a second combustion.
Due in part to the harsh environment of the second combustion within the augmentor section, strict alignment requirements of the numerous components may pose a challenge to assembly and maintenance.